Stained Glass
by cut-out-of-the-sun
Summary: Chaos in Wonderland


**Basically this is a creative piece I had to write for coursework. It's based on Alice in Wonderland, I was aiming for a chaotic feel to it, with none of it really making any sense, because that's exactly how I imagine Wonderland to make you feel. It is also very loosely crossed with ideas from Harry Potter. Hope you enjoyyy. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Alice in Wonderland. **

Stained Glass

The ground began to shake violently, producing a large crack that continued to expand until it was a vast, gaping expanse. Alice gasped as she realised something was slowly emerging from the abyss. A creamy marble temple was rising, and deep within the mineral were veins of each and every colour flowing in all directions, branching into swift elaborate swirls that seamlessly melted into one ornate pattern that extended throughout the infinite structure. The intricate patterns of stone criss-crossed against the great temple with such delicacy that it did not seem like it could withhold such weight that the pale granite slabs must exert upon them. Swaying vines covered in dark, sinister coloured flora that decorated the entire temple, filling every crack, seemingly seeping evil into the building. Abruptly a screeching howl filled the darkening air and penetrated her skull. 'That was the most peculiar sound I've ever heard', Alice said to forward Alice began to see what had made such a dreadful sound, a large bird-like creature was crouched on top of the sanctuary, claws firmly clasped onto the elaborate roof.

It's beak like mouth opened and a rumbling voice exploded forwards, 'Sing to me about the end of the world Alice, riddle me a riddle that never ends, step forward and claim your challenge.'

'No, why should I? I don't know you and I'm getting quite sick of all the madness that is going on.'

'I have supernatural patience, you will not beat me. Play the game Alice. Play the game.'

An overwhelming force took hold of Alice's limbs and she stepped forward.

'Good', the voice continued, 'now capture me the bluest sky, the darkest night and the brightest star.'

'But that's not fair, you have wings, how am I supposed to reach that high?' countered Alice, 'besides it's not possible.'

A tremendous roar ripped through the atmosphere around her.

'You will PAY for your insolence. But be warned the chasm isn't fixed yet. Now take this water, drink this water, living water.'

The temple began to crumble and chunks of rock started flying towards the ground, almost like water now, flowing, ever flowing back into the abyss, splashing onto Alice's face, trickling down her porcelain cheek, edging towards the corner of her peachy lips. Without thinking her tongue darted out and touched the drop of glistening water.

Everything began to happen at once, unexpectedly her surroundings began to fade, it was like they were never really there, like she had imagined it all. Then everything was gone, leaving Alice in a place so serene it was unbearable, a quiet that was so deafening enveloped her senses. Her feet suddenly touched something, and so she glanced down in confusion. There was a heavily patterned stained glass tablet stretching as far as the eye could see, vivid colours were embedded in every section of it, set against the dark of the sky around her it felt like an Indian summer, something that was so out of place, but rather welcomed.

The colours of the glass like structure were so intense, so awe-inspiring, so breathe-taking that the sense of danger that filled the air was not felt by Alice. As she stared at the ground fissures began to appear, shattering the glass to thousands of infinitesimal pieces, but instead of declining downwards like she thought they rose in torrents around her, the sections of glass vanished leaving behind the colours that filled them. It was like a spell had been put on Alice, she was mesmerised by what she saw, something that was so strange and beautiful.

Alice grimaced when she realised that when the colours touched her they ripped her soft flesh, so that beads of crimson blood weld up and spilt over, trickling down her arm and staining her dress.

The colours swirled up and up, creating a fierce ever-changing wind that whipped strands of her blonde hair around her delicate face. Green and silver, red and gold. Alice began to run, faster than she'd ever run before, gasping for air, her lungs on fire. Suddenly she was falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling. Or was she? It now felt like she was flying upward, soaring so high, towards a bright light, like a dream, such a tremendous dream, like nothing she had ever felt before. Peacefulness flowed over her body, calming every nerve, forcing her eyes to close as a sleep like state embraced her. Darkness once again consumed her, but this time it was filled with noise, a voice screaming 'Off with their heads!'

Alice frowned as she then became all too aware that she was lying on the damp ground. Cautiously she began to open her eyes, and was met with the beaming face of the Cheshire Cat floating above her.


End file.
